Love By Chance
by You Still Have All Of Me
Summary: Sarah and Anna are thinking of moving to Manchester and run into 2 guys: Phil and Dan. What will happen? I'm TERRIBLE at summaries but read! Phil and Dan from Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is My first Fanfic with Phil and Dan, I hope you like it me and my friend are writing this one together so you might notice every other chapter Isn't as good and that's because she's a better writer than me, but I hope you like it! **I edited it so it was correct! Thanks for telling me! :D**

**********Sarah's P.O.V.*******

My friend Anna and I are walking around Manchester London, seeing the place. We're best friends and decided to move to London, but we're not so sure if Manchester is where we want to go.

My friend Anna has black hair that goes in front of her right eye and has blue eyes. She is 23 years old and is much taller than me.

I have brown hair that goes in front of my left eye, and I have brown eyes. I am 20 years old and I'm kind of short.

We've been looking around the town and we decided to go to the Coffee shop for a break.

"Hi what can I get for you?" The person at the cash register said.

" Hi can I get a large French Vanilla coffee with cream?" Anna said. They typed it in.

"And can I have a Large coffee with extra cream and extra sugar please?" I told them. Anna knew how much our coffee's were because we get them all the time. She took out her wallet and gave him the money and we waited for our coffee.

After we got our coffee we walked out of the crowded place and started walking around again. We were looking around so much that we didn't even notice where we were going so we bumped into people. Our coffee's went everywhere and I dropped my books.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said picking up my books, still not looking at the people we walked into.

" No, no I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention either, here let me help." I heard a guy said with a English accent. He helps me pick up my books and then he gives them to me. We look at each other.

This guy has brown hair that goes over his left eye and brown eyes just like me! Only, His hair is shorter obviously. He's a bit taller than me. He's really cute. I put my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sara." I said, as he shakes my hand.

"I'm Dan. " He says in his amazing accent. I just LOVE accents. He smiles at me. I smile at him.

" Um, I'm sorry for running into you. My friend and I are new around here, we were checking the place out and I guess we stopped paying attention to where we were going." I said, letting go of his hand, scratching the back of my neck.

"No, Like I said, it's my fault, we were making a video-" he said showing me his camera "- And I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, you're on youtube? " I said, now that I said that out loud, I sounded really stupid.

"Yea, Me and Phil-" He pointed to his friend, who was having a conversation with Anna. "- are sort of 'Youtube Famous' It's no big deal though. So you're new here? Would you like Phil and I to show you girls around?" Dan said. I smiled and elbowed Anna.

"HEY!" She yelled at me.

Dan offered to show us around with Phil Anna!" I said before she could yell anymore.

She smiled and nodded her head. I took a second to take a good look at Phil.

Phil has black hair and blue eyes with his hair going over his right eye just like Anna does. He's about 3 inches taller than her though. He looks nice, Anna must LOVE him.

"Oh. I almost forgot to tell you! I'm 21, Phil is 24." Dan told me.

I'm 20, Anna's 23." I told the guys smiling.

"Well, how about we start this tour of Manchester?" Phil said. Phil has a British I smiled at Anna and when they started walking we squealed quietly.

We had a great day with the guys. The showed us all around, Manchester is a beautiful place. They gave us their numbers so we could hangout again soon. Anna and I are in our hotel room, getting ready to end the day.

"….Hey Anna?"

"Yea?"

"…..We HAVE to move here!"

Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up soon!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Sorry the new chapter isn't up yet, My friend is working on it. But yea, and the reason that the girls and guys look the same is cuz we didn't mean to, it just happened, we described how we wanted our people to look, and I guess it just happened? LOL oh well, my friend will have the next chapter hopefully soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok here is part 2! I finally force my friend Emma to write it so here it is! And, since I love writing this story.. Chapter 4 should be up VERY soon! YAY ENJOY!**

Anna's POV

I woke up in our hotel room, Sara was still sleeping and if I wake her she turns evil. I plugged in my iron to heat up and grabbed some clothes from my bag to get ready for the day. I grabbed my rain clothes, well, because it was raining out. After I slipped on my jeans and short sleeve Sara woke up.

"Why are you up at this ungodly hour". She said rolling around on her bed.

"It's like 11 Sara". I said starting to straiten my hair.

"It's still ungodly". She said getting up and going to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing shorts and a tee.

"You know its raining out right". I said pointing my iron at her outfit.

"Are you shitting me"? she asked stomping to the window. After she noticed she grabbed some long pants and a tank top. I saw her come out though my mirror.

"Better". I said without looking away from my almost finished hair. When I finished my phone vibrated. I got a text from Phil. That dude from yesterday.

"Who's texting you this early". Sara said finishing her hair.

"It's not that early, and its Phil. From last night". I said with a smile.

"You got his number, I forgot to ask Dan". She said starting her makeup.

"So his name was Dan? Cool, I never really got his name". I said opening the text from Phil.

Phil: Hey its Phil from last night. Hopefully you remember. I was wondering if you and, um, I never really got her name. Wanted to come over today.

Anna: Sure we would love to where do you live?

Phil: On Kings street, were in the high building. We are on the 26th floor. Third door.

Anna: alright see you soon

I slid my phone and started my makeup.

"What's the accession, you never wear makeup". She asked walking away from the Hugh mirror.

"Were going somewhere". I said finishing my basic makeup.

"I don't want to go anywhere, I'm tired". She said falling on her bed.

"Oh ok, ill just tell Dan and Phil you were to, tired to go". I said glancing her way to see her face.

"WHAT? You said nothing about Dan and Phil, you need to give me more info sometimes". She said brushing her hair again. Making me laugh at her effort for this Dan dude. But I'm going the same for Phil so I cant really judge.

We finish everything and head toward there house.

"Your really using Google maps". She said eyeing me.

"I don't know where they live". I said pointing her in the right direction. When we get there I'm the one having to knock on the door with Sara being the pussy she is. Phil answered the door.

"Hello- oh hey Anna, and…..". He said attempting to learn her name.

"Sara". She said.

"Sara, come in". He said moving out of the way of the door.

"Who is it Phil, I'm to tired to move anymore". We heard Dan say from the living room.

"Ok, ill just hang with Anna and Sara by myself then". He said glancing in Dan's direction with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?". He said hoping off the couch. "Hey". He said with a little wave. Me and Sara did a high five without even looking.

"So what are you guys up to"? I asked.

"We were just watching TV but that gets boring". Phil said.

"Not if its good". Sara said walking over to the couch and flopping down next to Dan who has already sat back down.

"They are so lazy". I whispered.

"Yes, yes they are". Phil whispered back. "Wanna ditch". He asked.

"Sure". I said followed by us slowly leaving then to there lazyness. When we got out of the building and got to the pavement we stood still.

"Whatcha wanna do"? He asked.

"Shake it?" I suggested.

"Perfect". He said before we were off to Shake it.

**Thanks for ready guys! REVIEWWWW :D Hope you likeeddd itttt! 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been a while, I've been trying to think of what to write for this chapter! It probably sucks but oh well! Hope you like it! :D**

Sara's POV

Dan and I are sitting on the couch watching T.V. After a while I noticed Anna and Phil left.

"Hey Dan, They ditched us.." I told him, as I turned my head to look at him.

"Well, to bad for them, what do you want to do?" He said to me, sitting up.

" Well… Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked him. With a HUGE smile on my face.

" Sure, what movie?"

"Um… you pick! Surprise me!" He smiled at that comment as walked over to where there movies are and grabbed one and put it in the DVD player.

"Close your eyes." He told me. Which I did. Man, I hope this is a good movie.

Out of ALL my luck… he picked a horror movie. The grudge. Whether you think it's scary or not, I HATE horror films. I'm a big scaredy cat. Right now. Dan's holding popcorn, We have a blanket over us, and I'm up close on Dan's chest because I'm freaking out. His arm is around me. He's probably enjoying this. I tried watching, then I got really scared and screamed and buried my head into his chest.

"Relax Sara, It's just a movie." Dan said patting my shoulder.

"A FREAKIN SCARY ONE!" I screamed, but it was muffled a bit because my face was still in his chest. He chuckled.

"Would you like me to put a new one on?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I wanna do somethiiinnnggggg." I said.

"Wanna play video games?" He asked me. I then had the BIGGEST smile on my face.

"YES!" I screamed. He laughed. His laugh is pretty cute actually. I giggled.

"What game do you wanna play?" I asked him.

"Mario Cart?" He nodded and we set up the game.

20 MINUTES LATER…(Dan's POV)

"GOGOGOGO YES! First place! AGAIN!" Sara screamed. Damn it. We've been playing this game for like 20 minutes and each time she beats me!

"Oh for fucks sake." I said. She giggled. Oh, THAT'S why I keep losing. She's just too damn cute! Really! She does the giggle every once and a while and I forget what I'm doing! She's doing it on propose! I set it up for another round. I have to win ONE TIME!

Almost done with this round… I'm in first, Sara's in second. I think I might actually….

*Giggle*

….Wait, what was I doing?

"YES! First place again! YAY! That's Sara 12 Dan 0!" Sara yells jumping all around.

"DAMN IT! YOU DID THE GIGGLE THING!" I screamed. She looked at me funny and giggled again…. SHE'S TOO GOD DAMN CUTE!

"What do you mean Dan?" Sara said ending it with a giggle..

"THAT! You giggle and I forget what I'm doing because it's just so god damn cute and I lose!" Wait, did I just admit she's cute? DAMN IT!

"Ooh~! So I'm cute and it's just soo distracting?" She asks me walking closer, giving me the cutest face ever. I smiled at that and she laughed. "Dan you can't get so distracted by my cuteness~! I can get anything I want this way!" Oh god… She was right up in my face right now. Usually it would be intimidating, but she's shorter than me… so not as much.

I started to lean in. So did she, and we kissed. I intended for it to be a quick, gentle kiss, but she tangled her hands into my hair, and I just couldn't pull away. I put my arms around her waist. Eventually, we needed air so we stopped, forehead to forehead. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Wow." Sara said, I chuckled. I looked at the clock. 9. She looked over to. "Oh no, I should get going, Anna must be back and she must be wanting me home." She said as she was about to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, why don't you stay here tonight? You can text Anna and say you're staying here, Phil won't mind." I told her. She thought about it for a moment.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here?" I nodded, then, all of a sudden, It was raining. I then heard a crack of lightning and thunder, and she clung to my chest. I held her, I guess she's scared of thunder and lightning.

"Plus, you want to go back home in that?" I asked her, she shook her head no. and we walked to my room. After we got in she took out her phone and texted Anna she was staying with me. I f I guess correctly, She'll probably be here to. She then yawned. I yawned after her. WE climbed into my bed. We then heard another crack of thunder. She cuddled into my chest. 'Thank you lord' I thought to myself in my head.

"Goodnight Sara." I said.

"Goodnight Dan" She said with a yawn.

She fell asleep with her head on my chest while she was holding onto me. I put my arm on her back and decided I should probably try to sleep too. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking 'What a amazing day.'

**Still I feel like this is terrible but its 2 in the morning! OH WELL! :D hope you like it! REVIEWWW **


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry I haven't posted, I've kinda has writer's block :/ But yea, future warning, I'm most likely going to be writing about Dan and Sara. I will write about Phil and Anna. But, it'll mostly be Dan and Sara because That's who I was writing about, and I don't want to be writing so much especially when I don't even think it's that good. :/ anyway, here's Anna and Phil's date!

BTW I really no NOTHING about shake away, so don't kill me if I get facts wrong XD

Anna's POV

I'm here with Phil and Shake away. We're sitting down, trying to get to know each other. I've learned Phil is a youtuber, and pretty famous to. I also haven't heard him swear once. That's good for me since Sara's non-stop swearing. Phil is a really nice guy, and to think, I only met him because Sara's a klutz.

Both our hands are on the table. I'm tempted to grab his hand, but I don't want to seem weird. My hand is having a mini spaz-attack. Not to big to have him notice I hoped. He looked down at my hand and smiled. I blushed as he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him. He smiled at me. We sat there staring at each other, but it wasn't awkward. That is, until I got a text, from Sara. I knew It was from her, she made the ring tone for when I get a call or text from her, 'BITCH PICK UP DA PHONE'. Good thing my phone wasn't that loud. I picked it up and looked at it.

Hey Anna…I won't be coming home tonight J Dan asked me to stay the night, and I really don't want to go out in the storm.

I stopped reading her text to look out the window, it's thundering outside. I looked back to the text.

So yea, I'll be at Phil and Dan's place! U most likely will to if you get lucky enough ;)

I blushed at that last part, I hope she didn't mean it in the way I think she did. I looked up to Phil as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Sara's staying the night at your place." I told him. His eyes went a little wide.

"You don't think they're…..you know…" I shook my head.

"No way. Sara's committed to waiting till marriage. We don't have to worry about that. Mostly the reason she won't go is the storm though. She hates storms." He smiled.

" Well that's good, maybe we should be heading back though…. A-and Anna.." I looked up at him. And smiled. " I-If you want, you can stay over to. B-but you don't have to!" He said, stuttering through the whole thing. I giggled.

"You don't have to be so awkward about it. If it's okay with you, I'll stay the night" I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Great," He said as we walked out to his car. (A/N I really didn't know If he had one or not… OH well, he does in this :3) It was a much longer ride to his house then before. He noticed it to. He turned on the radio, Honey and the bee came on and I squealed. I love this song. I started singing along and heard him humming it. The songs on this station were all the songs I liked, a thousand years, criminal, they even played the acoustic to James dean and Audrey Hepburn! When we finally got there, I asked Phil where dan's room was, to check to see if they were sleeping. He brought me to the door, I opened it quietly.

AWWW! They're laying so cute together! I took out my phone and took a quick picture, and ran over to Phil, showing him, He smiled. He walked me over to his room.

"Are you comfortable, sleeping in the same bed with me…?" he asked me. He just doesn't want me to hate him or think he's weird huh? I smiled.

"No, I think I'll go sleep in your trash can." I said with a giggle, le laughed and showed me into his room, It's neat to a point where it's not SARA neat, she's a neat freak. His room was comfortably dirty. We laid down on his bed, trying to sleep. I could tell he wanted to do something like what Dan and Sara were doing, but didn't want to be weird. I laughed, and laid my head on his chest. I heard him let go a breath and he put his arm around me.

"Goodnight Phil." I told him looking up and smiling.

He smiled back. "Goodnight Anna." I was trying to sleep, and I could tell he thought I was sleeping, because he kissed my head.

"What a great day." I heard him say to himself.

I couldn't agree more.

YAY! I finally did it! I feel like its to short, But I've been writing this for hours with writer's block, and its now 3:40. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Next will HOPFULLY be up faster J


	6. Chapter 5

**OK! FINALLY! I sat down and wrote it! I'm such a terrible procrastinator! I need help! Plus, I've been in TERRIBLE pain so don't yell at me! MY neck has been terrible for like ever, I can barely bend it! But I'm forcing myself to write this!**

**And thank you to all the people who reviewed! It's really great to know people think I'm a good writer! So thank you! And my friend is NOT a bitch, if some of you thought that! She also writes, but on watt pad, and she has a lot of stories, and she said this one wasn't getting as much views as her others, so she wanted to stop writing it with me, but I decided to continue anyway!**

**But here you go! Chapter 5!**

Sara's POV!

I feel like I've had the nest sleep ever. I was about to stretch when I noticed arms were around me. I was scared for a second until I remembered I stayed at Dan's. I smiled and cuddled up to him. Wait, I woke up by myself, Anna usually wakes me up because I'll sleep until 3 in the afternoon. I guess I should wake him up then. I shook him a bit.

"No Phil, I don't want to get up yet." He mumbled to me. I giggled.

"I'm not Phil" I said and as he heard my voice he opened his eyes.

"Are you an early riser to?" He asks me, rubbing his eyes. Have you ever heard that guys have the sexiest sleepy voice? It's COMPLETELY true!

"Hell no! If someone doesn't wake me up, I'll sleep until 3!" I said, laughing.

"I guess Phil and Anna let us sleep in." He told me. I nodded, finally getting up to stretch. I then yawned, he did the same. I picked up my phone, it's 1p.m. I'm hungry.

"dannnnn.." I whined. Oh god, that sounded wrong, going to pretend like it didn't.

"What?" He said to me.

"I'm hungry, make me fooooooooodddd!" I said.

" Go make it yourself." I smirked.

You're acting as if I know my way around this house." I said to him.

"Whatever, I'm hungry too. Come on." He said, getting out of bed. I jumped up and followed him, when we got to the kitchen, we saw Phil and Anna, sitting at the breakfast bar, Drinking coffee.

"Finally you got up." Anna said to us. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"If you wanted us up, why didn't u wake us?" I said to her.

"Cuz Dan's a pain in the morning, if you're anything like Anna said, It would be like us giving ourselves a death sentence." Phil said. I then walked over to Anna. And slapped her upside the head.

"The heck Sara?!" She yelled at me.

"The fuck did u say about me?!" I screamed at her. She was about to slap me, but I grabbed her arm, and giggled.  
"Please, we BOTH know you couldn't hurt me if you TRIED" I said. She sighed and dropped her hand. I smirked. "That's what I thought." I said turning to Phil and Dan, Dan smirking, Phil jaw dropped cuz I just slapped Anna.

"What? She fucking deserved it, and she can't fucking hurt me, she remembers when My ex boyfriend and I were NON STOP wrestling all through school when I was in 7th grade. I didn't hold back, neither did he. We almost got sent to the principle actually." (A/N that's a true fact about me actually… :D) I said to them. "SOOO what are we eating?" I said walking over to Dan.

"Actually, Anna and I were waiting for you to wake up because we were going to go out for lunch together, all of us." Phil said.

"Incase you forgot, Anna and I are in the clothes we wore YESTERDAY, and I don't want to going in public like that." Anna then smiled, throwing a bag at me. I caught it without looking at her.

"The fuck is this, Anna?" I said to her.

"CLOTHES! Went to our hotel room and got you an outfit." I groaned.

"Great. Not only am I going in public, I'm going in public in something ANNA picked out for me. UGHH" I said.

"Why is that bad?" Phil and Dan asked me.

"Because, Anna and I have a COMPLETELY different taste, she's girly with a very weird bit of gothic stuff. I'm more of gothic stuff with the little bit of girly. Whatever, I'll go change, Anna, I'll kill you if it's terrible." I walked over to Dan's room, since I have no idea where the bathroom is, I locked the door, incase he came in. I opened the bag. OH FUCKING JOY. A dress. A PINK strapless dress. Where the fuck are we going? OH not only that, fucking black stilettos. I groaned very loudly.

" .ANNA!"I screamed. I heard a laugh. I put the HORRID outfit on and walked out. Anna heard the clicking and started to hold back a laugh. I walking in, the boys back to me, Anna looking like she's going to explode. I coughed, having them turn around. Phil just had wide eyes. Dan's jaw dropped. I smirked. "Don't drool, Dan." I said, "Anna, where are we going?" I asked. Her turn to smirk.

"OH, just to a little restaurant. No where fancy, I just wanted to get you to where that dress I bought for you a year ago." She said. I groaned.

Whatever, let's just go." I said, grabbing Dan, pulling him outside.

Since the place was close, we walked there, perfect opportunity for guys to stare at me, including  
Dan. At the moment we're just sitting down, eating. I hate this dress, brings to much attention. Like 5 guys came up to me asking for my number. Dan glared at them, and I just pushed them away, those who wouldn't, I punched to get away. Besides the guys, it's been a good lunch.

"OMG DAN! Is that you?" I heard some girl scream. I whipped my head around to see a girl, who looked about my age, with brown hair to her mid waist, and was shorter than me, she makes my outfit look fine though. Booty shorts and a tank top that was almost see through. Who the fuck is that?

"Um, Hi Kristy. What are you doing here?" he said.

"Coming to see my boyfriend of course!"

**DUN DUN DUNN! Cliffhanger! But yea, I realized it was getting kind of lengthy, so that's where I'm stopping! Hope you liked the new chapter! I PRAY my procrastination won't get the best of me and I'll have the next chapter up sooner!**

**REVIEWWWW**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyy, so, I've been kinda busy lately, and I'll be going to school on the 4th, so it'll only get worse. Damn it! Not like I have anything to look forward to in school. I hate school, and I've got like 4 friends, whatever... plus it's a little hard for me to write when my glasses haven't come in, so it's a little harder since my glasses are ones I need to see…. ****J? meh, whatever, so here's Chapter 6!**

Sara's POV

"Um, Hi Kristy. What are you doing here?' Dan said.

"Coming to see my boyfriend of course!" …B-boyfriend? W-w-what?

"Your b-boyfriend?" I asked. She nodded her head happily. I then looked over at Dan, then Anna,

"I-I have to g-go to the bathroom.." I mumbled, only loud enough so Anna could here me. She nodded at me and I ran to the bathroom, not caring that guys were staring at me. My eyes then started to water a bit as I walked in, but I wouldn't let a single tear, fall.

'no,' I said to myself in my head. 'you can't cry, it's not like you and Dan were OFFICIALLY dating yet, You just kissed once, and you stayed at his house..' I sniffed. I walked over to the little mirror to see if it looked like I was crying, it didn't, which was good, I just wiped off the single tear that came out, and sat in there for a while until my face wasn't so pink from holding in tears.

Anna's POV

.HECK. I thought Dan was single?! He was hitting on Sara! I glared at Dan, he looked at me and shook his head.

"No, no. no, this is NOT what you think Anna.-" He turned to Kristy "- Kristy, I broke up with you, like a week ago, we're not dating!" (A/N I scared you all didn't I? XD)I looked at the little skank- WOAH, I mean I looked at Kristy, I don't like saying that about someone, even in my head. :/ She made puppy dog eyes at Dan.

" But Daann~~! What did I do wrong?" She asked. I scoffed, she probably cheated on him.

" Well, for one, you tried to cheat on me with PHIL!-" YES! I was right! Wait, she tried flirting with Phil? I moved closer to him, to make sure she didn't try anything. " Second. You're obsessed with me! You wouldn't leave me alone!" I held back a laugh at that. She didn't seem like the stalker type.

"That's because I love you! We're meant to be together!" She said/screamed, drawing a bit of attention.

"Kristy, listen CLOSELY! " He stood up. "We." One step. "Are." Another step. "NEVER." step. "Getting." step." Back. Together." HE was in her face right now trying to push her out of the restaurant. At that moment, Sara came back out from the bathroom.

Kristy saw, and pulled Dan in for a kiss. Dan's eyes went wide. I looked over at Sara, she was about to bawl her eyes out. She took her shoes of and ran out, heading for the hotel room, no doubt. Shit. I walked up to Dan and Kristy, and pulled her off of him. I then punched her in the face.

"You're lucky that Dan wasn't Phil, because If I was her running out, Sara would've kicked your ASS! But you know what, I think this'll be enough, you little _**SKANK!**_" I then kicked her right where it would hurt more for guys, but it still hurt, I used to play soccer, so I have a strong foot.

She then started screaming as I ran out to find Sara. Dan followed me. Phil, as the gentleman he his, paid for what we ate before he ran with us. I wasn't sure if she would be at the hotel, but she sure as heck won't be at Phil and Dan's. so I ran there first. I knocked slowly on our hotel room door, and heard quiet sobbing, and a faint 'go away.'

"Sara, you have to let me in." I said, as nice as I could, not to make her worse.

"Is anyone with you..?" By the time she said that, I found the key to the room.

"Doesn't matter, I found the key." I said then opened the door. But I then heard another door shut, the bathroom one. "You do know the key works for all the doors in the room, right?" I said, as she slowly opened the door, her hair was a mess, she was wearing her giant blue shirt that has signatures all over it because it was from senior year, and everyone signed it. She was also wearing her short shorts, and had an extremely red face.

"What do you want..?" She said with a sniffle, I motioned her to come over to where I was. She eventually came over and I gave her a hug.

"You better be happy with me. I punched her in the face, swore at her, and then kicked her in the you know what!" I said with a smile. She giggled.

"Really? But you never swear..! OR cause Physical harm! I guess I'm rubbing off on you." she said and smiled. She then looked over my shoulder and saw Dan and frowned again.

"Sara, let me explain, you left before you saw everything!" Dan said. I nodded at her telling her to listen to him. She sighed.

"You have 2 minutes. Go." He sighed, then explained everything that happened. (A/N LOL I'm lazy! XD)

"SO, she's not your girlfriend? And you didn't kiss her? " She asked, still not believing him.

"Yes, I swear!" Dan said. She smiled and ran over to Dan and hugged him. Dan blushed but hugged back. "Great, well, not that that's settle, and Kristy will leave us alone- (A/N hehehe) do you guys want to stay with us, at our place so you don't have to stay at this hotel..?" Dan asked. I guess we could, that means I would get closer to Phil!

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you, Sara." I looked at her. She shrugged he shoulders.

"Why not?" Dan smiled at her and the guys helped us pack our stuff. It's a good thing we only brought what would fit in a suitcase and a book bag.

Sara's POV

We're back at Phil and Dan's, well, our house. Everything is alright now. I'll be staying in Dan's room, and Anna will be staying in Phil's. Phil and Anna are in 'their' room, while Dan and I are playing video games, again. J All of a sudden though, Dan paused the game.

"So, Sara, since I haven't officially asked you…." He moved a bit so he looked at me. He then pulled out some maltesers. " Will you be my girlfriend?" He said, giving me the maltesers. I grabbed them happily and jumped onto Dan.

"Of course!" I yelled. We laughed. Wow, it's been a productive day. Dan's stalker tried to get back together with Dan, Anna and I moved in with Phil and Dan, and I got together with Dan. I guess moving her was a great idea. J

**YAY! I finished the chapter! I hope I wrote this in proper grammar. Ugh, well, hope you like it! I'll try to post another chapter before I go back to school! BYEEE! REVIEWWWWWWWW! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been writing! I've had school, plus I have like 3 other stories I'm doing that I might post.. J But yea, I'm hoping to work on this more!**  
**Plus I'm thinking of not writing this anymore…**  
**Wow, back to working on this again, I started this SO long ago, I'm sorry, I've had school, and, well, I've been, kind of depressed. And by kind of, I mean a lot, sorry. **

Chapter 7

Sara's P.O.V ( 2 months after chapter 6)

We've been living with Dan and Phil for about 2 months now. It's been fun. Anna and Phil aren't together yet though. I'm going to have to do something about that. Oh well. Dan and I are sitting on the couch. We're watching the avengers. I went and bought it to watch and found Dan at home so we're watching it together.

"Thor" Dan said.

"Iron man." I said. We're fighting about who's the better avenger.

"No. Thor. Gotta be Thor." I scoffed.

"No. IRON MAN! Look at him. Take away Thor's hammer and magic or whatever. What is he? Plain. Take away Iron mans suit? A Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Iron man wins." I said. (A/N lol, I saw that and had to put it in here.. Plus I feel the same. Iron Man is defiantly better.)He shut up. I smirked and whispered 'I win.' We were just watching the part where Iron man and Thor were fighting in the woods when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned. "I'll get it." I said getting up. I went over to the door and opened it. It was Kristy.

"What do YOU want..?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to Dan! Is he here?" She asked. I looked over to him and closed the door behind me as I walked out.

"Listen here. Kristy. TAKE THE FUCKING HINT! Dan doesn't like you. I'm his girlfriend. You're stalking him. Thinking I hear a restraining order. Don't. Fucking. Test. Me. Skank." I said, desperately trying not to punch her in the face. She scoffed.

"Please. Like Dan would date someone like YOU. You're fat, ugly, not funny, desperate, a slut, and an idiot. You should leave him alone while you have the chance." I smirked.

"Funny, you just described yourself. Because last time I saw you. You were wearing booty shorts and a see through tank-top. You are wearing a BELLY shirt this time! I wouldn't stoop as low as you as threatening. But you brought me to it. I could beat your ass to California and back. You would be crying in pain the second you try to hit me. Threatening someone like me was a bad turn. Now, little slut, you can leave us alone. Or face consequences." I said smiling nicely at her. She gave me a death glare. We stood silent for a minute. She groaned and tackled me. She pinned me down on the ground, smirking at me. I smirked right back as I kneed her in the groin and flipped us over, holding her down. I was smart enough to hold her legs down with my knees too.

"Biggest. Mistake. Of. Your. Life," I said as I took one arm away from holding her down and punched her in the jaw. She screamed. She reached up to hold her jaw, the punched me in the face. I groaned, but punched her in the stomach. I heard a door open.

"What the fuck?" I heard Dan say. I looked up at him, and smiled. I punched her in the gut one more time then got off and walked over to Dan.

"She tackled me and punched me. She deserved it." I said as she got up holding her stomach and jaw. She groaned.

You'll pay for this, bitch." I hear her mumble as she walked away. I scoffed as she limped away from the flat. Phil and Anna turned the corner to the flat, staring back at Kristy.

"Um, Sara, What'd you do to Kristy?" Anna asked. I put my hand on my chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh! So someone's in pain and you AUTOMATICALLY think I did something?!" I asked. She nodded. I scoffed. "WELL! And she came over her asking for Dan. I told her to leave us alone. She threatened me. I threatened her, She tackled me. She punched me. I kneed her in the groin a lot and punched her in the face." I said with a smile.

"How come everything cool happens when I'm gone!" Anna said. I laughed as we all walked into the flat. Dan and I sat back down on the couch to finish the movie.

"AND you're watching avengers WITH OUT ME! Some best friend YOU ARE!" Anna said, plopping down on the chair in the living room, Phil next to her. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same. We all sat and watched the rest of the movie together,

******* Time skippp*******

I decided to go for a walk. I've been out here for a while. Its very beautiful out here. I stopped by star bucks and got a coffee and now I'm sitting on the edge of a fountain. I look around to not see anyone. Weird. I would expect some people to be out here. What time is it anyway? I took out my phone. 8:27. Also, 1 new text message. From Dan.

'Hey love. When you ganna be back from your little walk? -Dan' I smiled. I clicked reply and started to text back.

' I'll head back soon. It's just so beautiful I wanted to stay out a bit longer. I'll be back at the latest 9 ok?' I said. I got a response quickly.

'Okay. See you soon3' I smiled at that. I looked up at the sky. It's, beautiful. I opened up camera on my phone and took a picture. I looked at it and smiled. All of a sudden. I was pushed into the fountain. I jumped up, spitting water out of my mouth, looking up at who did it, I see Kristy with 2 other skanks, smirking at me. They're all wearing short shorts, and tube tops. Kristy with a red one, skank number 2 with a blue one, skank number 3 with a green one.

"What the fuck bitch?!" I scream. They all laughed. Skank number 2 pulled me out by my hair. I screamed, and kicked her in the stomach. She growled. I smirked. They all walked toward me. I put my fists up, ready to fight.

"Well, well, well, bitch. Look who's out numbered?" Kristy says. I scoffed.

"I can take you." I said. Green girl pushed me towards blue. Blue grabbed me and held my arms back. I started struggling. They laughed. I kicked blue in the knee. She groaned but didn't budge. Kristy walked right in front of me and punch me in the nose. I screamed, loudly. They all laughed as green and Kristy were repeatedly punching and kicking me.

I kept kicking them, but I was in a lot of pain. I think they broke my nose. We were all loosing some blood, me loosing the most. I finally knocked green out by kicking high up and straight at her face. Kristy kicked me one last time in the gut, and blue threw me to the ground. I was growing tired, as they continued to kick me in the side. I eventually grew to tired, the started to pick green up and walk away. I just passed out, right there. Last thing I heard was someone screaming and telling me they were calling an ambulance. I closed my eyes, finally accepting the darkness.

*****Back with Dan, Phil and Anna, 40 minutes later.******* (Dan's P.O.V)

I'm getting worried, She said the latest would be 9, its like 9:19 already. She was only in town, which wasn't that far from here, so she shouldn't be this long. I called her cell for like the 6th time, finally getting an answer, but it wasn't her.

"Hello? Manchester Hospital."(A/N I don't think this is real but what ever. And I know they don't live there anymore, but I started this when they did, k?) I heard a man say. Why is the hospital answering her phone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I put in the wrong number? I meant to call Sara.." I said.

"Sara Byrneberg?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said. I heard him sigh.

"You called the right number. She's her right now. Put she's….sleeping. You might want to come over here." He said. I thanked him and hung up, running over to Anna and Phil's room.

"Guys, hospital. Now." I said. They looked at me funny. "SARA MARIE BYRNEBERG IS AT THE HOSPITAL! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" I scream. They look at me wide eyed, and we run out the door to get over there.

***At the hospital.****

We run over to the front desk. Out of breath. I ask her what room Sara's in. She looks at her computer.

"Room 317." She said. We thank her and kind of speed walk to her room. When we got there, I knocked and heard the same guy from the phone tell us to come in. I open the door to see her passed out in the hospital bed, with a ventilator on her. I run over to her side, staring at her.

"W-W…What happened?" I ask.

She seems to have gotten beaten up. Badly too. We don't know exactly what happened. It was a bystander that had just saw her on the ground that called." He said, pointing to the girl in the room, sitting on the chair. I run over to her and hug her.

"Thank you, so much." I say. She was shocked at first, being hugged by a stranger and all, but hugged back.

"I couldn't leave her like that. She was bleeding pretty badly." She said as I let her go. I nodded at her, smiling. I walk back over to Sara's side.

"When will she wake up..?" I heard Phil ask. As I look over at him, he's consoling Anna, who's in tears. Just seeing she's cry almost makes me cry, but I hold it in. The doctor let out a shaky breath.

" I can't tell for sure. I think, she might be in a comma." He said. I grab onto Sara's hand, and burst into tears.

**Yup, leaving on that. Sorry it got kinda sad! I kinda just, go with what I think I should put and well….This is it! Don't murder me! I'll try to upload faster I swear! Well… hope you liked it! Review please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, so it's been a couple of months! I feel like a total bitch and I'm so sorry! I didn't realize so many people **_**actually**_** want to read this. I haven't been in the happiest mood lately, to say the least. So, it's been hard to write when I've been feeling like this.. But, here you go! Chapter 8!**

**********Anna's P.O.V**********

Sara's been in the hospital for a week now. We've all been moping around, Phil wasn't as bad as Dan and I though. I won't leave my room. I only leave to go visit her. Phil has been knocking on the door repetitively for a while now.

"Anna? Come on! Let me in! It's my room to you know!" Phil said. I got off the bed and opened the door, walking right past him.

"Where exactly are you going?" Dan asked, walking out of his room.

"Hospital. I'm going to visit her." I said smiling weakly. They nodded and put their jackets on too. I guess they're coming as well.

It was a very quiet ride to the hospital. Sara's usually the one to keep up occupied and she was the loud one.

When We got there we told the receptionist we were going to visit a patient. She knew where we were going, we've been here all week. Luckily she was on the first floor. We walked over to her room, didn't want to give any attention to ourselves. When we walked in, she was same old, sleeping there. I walked over and sat next to her.

"H-Hey ..Sara, we came back to visit. I s-see you're still, asleep." I start to talk to her but have tears filling the brim of my eyes. I sniffed and look at her sleeping face. While we stood in silence for a bit, she began to stir. It looked as if she was, waking up. "P-Phil, D-D-Dan, go get a doctor. I think she's getting up." I look over at them and they're wide eyed. "GO!" I scream since they were just standing there. I watch them as the run out the door.

"An….na?" I hear someone say. I look over at Sara and see she's awake, and looking at me funny. I look at her and let the tears flow out .She's awake. I couldn't be happier right now.

"SARA!" I scream as I tackle hug her. I hear her groan and loosen my grip. "S-sorry. It's just. I missed you" I said.

"What do you mean, you missed me? And why am I in the hospital. AND WERE THE HELL IS THAT SKANK." She says as loudly as she could. She just woke up from a coma and all, so luckily it wasn't that loud.

"Calm down. What skank?" I ask. Is she talking about the person who did this to her?

"KRISTY! She attacked me! All I remember is the fight with her and here two skank friends!" She says, getting much louder. She started to sit up but I pushed her back down gently.

"OH no. You aren't going anywhere. Sara, you've been in the hospital for a week now, You've been in a coma. I'm surprised you woke up so quickly though.." I said, mumbling the last part kind of to myself. "UGH! Can't I please go? She put me in a hospital for Christ sake!" Sara says, throwing her arms around for dramatic affect. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Did you not hear what I said? COMA. C O M A. HOSPITAL. You are not going anywhere. You can't even scream correctly!" I say, as Dan, Phil and a Doctor come through the door.

"Ah, do you think you can leave Ms. Byrneberg alone so I can ask her a few questions?" We nod and walk out of the room, I smile at her and she forces a smile back. We walk out into the hallway and wait there.

**10 minutes later.** (ok before I even continue let me tell you I've never been in a hospital besides birth so I don't know how that shit works)

The man walks back out and stands with us for a second. I was waiting for him to say something, ANYTHING. But then he smiled.

"Ms. Byrneberg is doing well. She can go back home today. Just need some papers to be filled out and you can be on your way." He smiles, walking past us. I jump into Phil's arms, smiling and about to cry. I finally get to have her back at the house, I can finally talk to my rage-y, annoying, loud mouthed best friend, and she won't be asleep. I ran into her room and jumped onto her. She groaned and I got off.

"Sorry, but he said you can go home today!" I exclaim, jumping up and down. Dan walks over and hugs her.

"I've missed you so much. I thought we were going to loose you, Sara." Dan says. They pull away and we all stand there silent for a moment. The nurse comes back in to let us know we can leave.

"Uh, where are the clothes I came in?" I hear Sara ask. The nurse points to the drawer right next to her and she opens it, finding her clothes. She looks at us as if to say 'get out I need to change.' I motion to the guys to get out and we stand in the hallway for a bit waiting for Sara to get out. When she walks out /I can see how bad she really looked that day. There was blood stains still faintly showing on the sides of her shirt and all on her legs. She smiles at us and we just walk out of the hospital, getting into the car.

"So, can we have an explanation on what exactly happened that night?" I ask, looking at Anna in the backseat. She brings her hand up and scratches the back of her neck, wincing a bit since she's still in a bit of pain.

"W-well, you see. Kristy and these two girls showed up and shoved me into a fountain. I got out, and one of her friends kind of pulled me by my hair. We got in a bit of a fight but I was outnumbered and I was being held down. Basically I got my ass handed to me by 3 tiny ass white girls." She says, seeming embarrassed by the whole thing. I smile apologetically at her.

"At least you're okay now. We can get back at them later." Dan mumbles towards her, but I catch it.

"Don't leave me out of the plan! They almost made me loose my best fried! I get in on this too." Phil nods in agreement with me.

"Can we talk about this later though? It's like 6 pm and I need some food and then sleep." Sara mumbles, resting her head down on Dan's shoulder. We all kind of nod, though I think it's a bit ridiculous. She needs sleep after a full week of it! Oh well.

When we get home we order some Chinese and just eat that. Then we all head to sleep. No doubt Dan and Sara's minds filled with revenge plans. Hope they don't go to overboard though….

**_Ta-da! Sorry about this. I started this like a month ago! School has been hell, life has been hell. Oh well, her it is! Starting chapter 9 in the morning and I fully intend to have the next chapter up before next weekend!_**


End file.
